


Little Bones

by Joules Mer (joulesmer)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fatherhood, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/pseuds/Joules%20Mer
Summary: Jim learns the hard way to never answer another man’s comm.Not even by accident.In retrospect, however, it might be the best mistake he’s ever made.





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks into the summer semester and the coursework was already starting to get heavy. Accelerated command track was doing _nothing_ for his social life. Jim looked up from his astrophysics assignment at the buzz of a comm receiving an incoming text message. Wandering into the kitchenette revealed that it was Leonard’s comm forgotten on the breakfast bar… his _unlocked_ comm. Jim picked it up without thinking, not meaning to pry until he realized he could see the message:

_Change of plans_

The device gave a little shake in his hand as another message came in from the same sender.

_Friday 10:30am arr from Atlanta_

_Depart Monday 3:30_

_That work for you?_

_I expect clean sheets on the bed and good food_

Jim’s eyebrows just about hit his hairline. Clean sheets? Prodding the screen gingerly with his thumb revealed the sender’s name was saved as Honey. Unfortunately, it also triggered the predictive autoreply function, which sent back a chipper: _That works! See you then._ Oops. While Jim was still debating sending a message to apologize and say it had been a misfire and he wasn’t, in fact, Leonard, three replies pinged back:

_I can tell that was predictive text_

_Under the circumstances I’ll take it anyway_

_Friday. Don’t be late_

Jim frowned at the device. What the hell had he just done?

Setting the comm back down on the countertop where he couldn’t make things worse, Jim filled a glass of water and shuffled back into their small living room. Honey? Jesus. This had to be some kind of southern sex thing. And here he’d thought Bones was obstinately celibate. Who knew how many times he’d flown out some _Honey_ during the fall and spring semesters. They’d only moved into the shared double three weeks ago.

The thought that Leonard had been holding out on him left Jim feeling oddly... irked. He certainly told the older man all about his own conquests, and every time Leonard just listened with weariness that was partly feigned and ordered another bourbon. Hell, it was partly how Jim was so sure the other man wasn’t interested in the slightest. All those chances to say, “Jim, stop searching for something you’re not finding and look right under your nose, you infant,” and what had Bones done? Nothing.

Turning back to his notes, Jim tried to push thoughts of the messages out of his mind and focus on getting through his homework. Plenty of time to tell Leonard about them when he got back from his clinic shift at midnight.

************

Thursday went by in a blur of classes and labs. By the time Jim made it back to the dorm from the electrical engineering labs it was almost 2am and the light was off in Leonard’s room. There had been some emergency the day before and he hadn’t even seen the doctor after all. Falling into his own bed, Jim couldn’t help feeling that he was forgetting something even as he fell asleep. 

Without summer classes on Friday, Jim slept until his alarm went off at nine o’clock. Stretching in a warm bed, wriggling his toes against the quilt, he rolled over onto his stomach and chased the pleasant dream he could only partly remember.

It was after nine-thirty by the time he wandered out into the front room. Leonard was gone: Jim remembered something about him scrubbing in for a xeno-neurosurgery that day. Probably back by dinnertime. Helping himself to cereal that might belong to either of them, Jim considered how to spend his free day. The academy parrises squares summer tournament was starting in a few weeks. If he got to the gym by 10:30 he’d be able to get a couple hours of practice in before lunch.

_10:30_

Jim froze, spoon hovering in mid air. “Oh…” Yes, yes he had completely forgotten to tell Bones to check his comm. “Shit!”

Scrambling for his own comm, offering a silent prayer that the other man wouldn’t put a scalpel to good use and skin him alive for this one, he punched in Bones’ contact and waited. And waited. And wai-- “This is Leonard McCoy. I’m in surgery and will not be available until after 1800.”

Fuck! Quickly showering to an ongoing litany of _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Jim scrambled into clothes and made it to the shuttleport by 10:23. Desperately seeking anything that could help the situation he grabbed a bouquet of flowers from a vendor and made it in front of the correct arrivals port just as the doors opened and passengers began to disembark. Figuring that there could only be one stunningly gorgeous women looking for a grumpy doctor to pick her up, because in the hour of horror he’d concluded that the woman must be stunningly gorgeous for Bones to arrange a little tryst, Jim plastered a winning smile on his face and waited. Sure enough, behind the other middle-aged passengers disembarking the Atlanta flight he could see a twenty-something blonde approaching. This was it. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared for the reckoning: part one.

In the moment as the crowd parted around him, Jim realized he had seriously misunderstood the situation: the twenty-something blonde was wearing a cabin crew uniform. There was a southern belle all right, but one that was barely a meter tall. Not only that, he’d seen her before in the photo Leonard kept on his desk. In a voice that was best described as a manly squeak, Jim blurted, “Joanna?”

The woman paused, gaze flitting over Jim from head to toe before she gave her charge a skeptical look and asked, “Do you know this man, Jo?”

As her little face twisted in a frown Jim realized that not only was he going to be skinned alive, but they’d never find the body. Desperately, he took a step forward and blurted out, “I’m Jim. Jim Kirk. I’m your dad’s friend. He’s stuck in surgery right now. Performing it.” This wasn’t looking good for him. Jim finished lamely, “Because he’s a surgeon.”

Joanna still looked doubtful, but the woman pulled out a padd and tapped away on it for a moment before she regarded him slightly less guardedly, “James T. Kirk?”

Jim bobbed his head earnestly, “That’s me.”

“Do you have ID with you? I can see Leonard McCoy designated you as a secondary contact.”

This was news to Jim. Fumbling for his comm, he pulled up his ‘fleet ID and handed it over. 

Scrutinizing it for a long moment and seemingly not finding it wanting the woman handed it back and held out her own padd, “Can I get a thumb print to confirm handover of the minor?”

No please. Sheesh. Jim pressed his thumb to her padd until it beeped.

“Confirmation of safe arrival and handover has been sent to the custodial parent.” Giving Joanna an encouraging pat on the shoulder, the blonde’s tones were all sweet again as she said, “It was nice to meet you Miss McCoy. You have a good visit with your father.” From the last look she gave Jim it was clear she was less sure of the time the girl would have with _him_.

One hand clutching the handle of her suitcase, Joanna McCoy chewed her lip as she looked up at her father’s purported friend. “Where’s my dad?”

Oh, shit. Disappointed child. Bones was going to _kill_ him. Crouching in front of her, he waited until slightly pinched brown eyes met his. “I’m sorry, Jo. It’s my fault he didn’t know when you were landing and is stuck at the hospital. He’s doing brain surgery on an alien.”

Her chin lifted minutely, “Really?”

“Really. On an Andorian. Do you know about them?”

“They’re blue?”

“That’s right. With antennae.” He mimed an antenna with his free hand, remembering, “I, uh, brought you flowers.” _That_ got him a real smile as she took in the slightly harassed looking bouquet of tulips. He waited until she took the flowers, then reached for the handle of her suitcase, “How about we go drop off your bag and then I’ll give you a tour of the academy before lunch?”

“Okay.” She pulled a child’s comm out of her pocket and reluctantly said, “Mom gave me this and I’m supposed to let her know we’re okay.”

Everything was the opposite of okay. “ _We’re_ was definitely not meant to refer to Jim Kirk. Bones should be here; when or why Jim had been added as a secondary contact was beyond him.

Flipping open the device, Jim watched as she took a moment to think, then typed as the program corrected her spelling: _In San Francisco. The shuttle was cool._ Shit, she was covering for her father and it was all his fault.

A moment later and the comm buzzed a reply: _Have fun, sweetheart. Love you._

Her face gave that little scrunching of upset that Jim already hated to see. He gave her a moment to compose herself, then gently asked, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Trying not to let on just how relieved he was by her acquiescence, he started to usher her towards the terminal exit.

“Mr. Jim?”

Something unexpected gave a little somersault in his stomach as she slipped a small hand in his. “Yes?” 

“Can I have ice cream?”

Jim had absolutely no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

An urgent message to ‘fleet housekeeping from the BART and there was an extra cot waiting for Jim and Joanna when they arrived at the dorm. Jim set it up in his own room, figuring the girl would have an earlier bedtime and was best taking her father’s. Speaking of which… he hurried into Leonard’s room and made the bed with a clean sheets.

He returned to find Joanna standing in the front room, wide eyes taking in their makeshift liquor cabinet. _Shit_. Trying to sidle into her line of sight, blocking the view of the booze, he asked, “Ready to go? Bathroom’s just through there if you need it.”

“Why do you wear red?”

God, her eyebrows were Bones in miniature. Mini-Bones? Baby-Bones? The nickname was going to take some work. He tried not to smile too much as he replied, “It’s my uniform. It’s what all Starfleet cadets wear.”

“Does my dad have to wear it too?”

He could tell she was thinking something, he just had no idea what it was. “Yeah. He’ll probably be wearing it when he gets home tonight.”

“I want to get changed.” It was another non sequitur, but he got the feeling he’d just have to get used to that. She was wearing a sundress that looked like it had been picked out by a parent; pretty, but perhaps not the most comfortable.

She disappeared into Bones’ room and then reappeared wearing sandals, shorts, a t-shirt, and… a little red jean jacket. Jim felt something twist unexpectedly in his chest. Bones’ daughter. Jesus. 

Jo’s dark hair was hanging in loose waves over her shoulders and there was a twist to her lip that Jim recognized from her father: she was excited, but nervous. He could work with that.

*****

They were certainly garnering attention. Jim was aware of gazes following them and people turning to look as he led the way across the campus, helping Jo balance on the rim of the fountain and kicking pine cones back and forth along the pathways.

Jim’s running commentary on the buildings was interrupted by a tug on his hand and a not entirely hushed, “Why’s he wearing grey?”

The “he” was Captain Pike, who had clearly heard the question and seemed to be deliberately slowing his pace as a result.

Licking his lips, Jim didn’t even consider for a moment before he answered, “Because he’s a captain. When we graduate your dad and I will be serving on his ship. It’ll be the flagship once it launches— that means the best ship in the fleet so it needs the best crew.”

The sheer cheek in the assertion made Pike stop and turn, one eyebrow raising as he said, “Cadet Kirk, what a pleasant surprise.” Glancing down with a smile, he asked, “And this is?”

Sudden shyness seemed to take over; when Jim felt her step closer to his side, he drew her forward with one hand and introduced, “This is Joanna McCoy, captain.”

The last name was obviously not lost on the captain. Bending down slightly to better address the girl, Pike gently asked, “Is it your first time in San Francisco, Joanna?” When she nodded, mutely, he continued, “Well Cadet Kirk is certainly a good choice in tour guide. Did he take you to see the botanical garden?”

She nodded, then offered, “Mr. Jim’s going to get us ice cream.”

Jim’s head snapped down, he had _not_ promised that. He’d said he’d _think_ about it.

One corner of Pike’s mouth curled up, amused, “Is he now?”

Suddenly needing to defend himself, Jim blurted out, “Maybe...” Grasping for something to salvage the situation, because he didn’t want to see her _disappointed_ face again, “If we have a healthful lunch.” Vegetables were good. Bones was always nagging him to eat more of them.

Pike looked like he was barely able to contain his mirth, but kindly offered, “If you’re looking for something to do on campus after lunch, there’s a Bajoran dance troupe performing in Archer Hall at 1400.” A closer glance at the girl and he added, “There’s also an interactive display of Tellarite martial arts starting in the gymnasium at 1300. I believe they’re going to teach participants to use throwing stars.”

Throwing stars? Jim’s eyes widened even as Joanna beamed in a way that meant Little Bones was definitely going to be doing some target practice that afternoon. _Skinned alive_ , that was going to be his fate. He felt a small hand grasp his firmly and begin dragging him towards the commissary with an urgent, “Come on, Mr. Jim. Thanks Captain Pike!”

Pike offered a broader smile and kept pace with them for three steps to be able to gently mutter, for Jim’s ears alone, “Around her little finger, Kirk.”

*****

After assuring him that she had no food allergies Jo happily ate a hot dog, side of broccoli, and apple wedges for lunch and Jim considered it mission accomplished. 

It turned out she had her father’s sense of timing, as she waited until they were both seated with a bowl of dessert and Jim’s guard had completely lowered to ask, “Are you my daddy’s boyfriend?”

Jim froze, eyes widening in surprise before he managed to ask, “What makes you ask that?”

Licking at her ice cream, she fixed him with a gaze that she had also inherited from her father and stated, “Mom asked when he said he was putting you as a ‘mergency contact. They didn’t know I could hear.”

Christ, Jim was going to Hell in a handbasket for this, but he couldn’t resist asking, “What did your dad say?”

“He said it wasn’t any of her goddamn business.” Misinterpreting the choked noise Jim made in response to that statement, she hurried to assure him, “Not mean like. Mom laughed and then I didn’t hear what they said next. Sometimes daddy swears when he’s not mad.”

Jim was well acquainted with that fact. Deciding deflection was the better part of valor, because they were _just friends_ but that didn’t mean he’d be averse to more. “What do you want to do this afternoon? We could…”

“Throwing stars!”

Well that was him told.

*****

A nerve-wracking two hours of Tellarite throwing stars later and Jo was beaming under the praise of the instructor while Jim was sure he was about to find his first grey hair.

When they finally exited the gym, Jo was talking about a mile a minute and the most animated she’d been since stepping off the shuttle, “That was the best, Mr. Jim. Thomas Kirby wants to be a ninja when he grows up and he won’t believe what I can do. I can’t wait to tell dad all—”

Something lurched in Jim’s stomach and he hastily tried to interject, “Maybe not all…”

“ _All_ about it!”

It was almost four o’clock and Bones would be home after six. Perhaps the doctor would be less likely to ask Joanna to demonstrate her newly acquired throwing star skills on Jim if they had a hot meal waiting. Bones always arrived home a weird mix of wired and exhausted after a day in surgery and food seemed a decent peace offering. They probably needed supplies as well: maybe some fruit for breakfast and kid-friendly snacks. Steering Joanna into the on-campus grocery store he picked her up so she could ride in the cart even though it was most likely frowned upon; she certainly didn’t fit in the little seat part.

They wove through the aisles, Jim obligingly picking up things she pointed at and adding a few items of his own that seemed like a good idea. Staples taken care of, he rolled the cart to the meat section and paused, “What do you want for dinner? We should pick something nice for your dad.”

She regarded him with a skeptical expression, small arms crossing over her chest, “What can you cook?”

The thing was, Jim _could_ cook, thanks to a prolonged stint at nineteen working in a small diner in the no-mans land between Riverside and River Junction. Not wanting to explain that part of his life, he offered, “Chicken, steak, burgers, ribs, pasta, salmon…”

“Roast chicken. He really likes that.”

Chicken, that was easy. “We could bake some thighs…”

“ _Roast_ chicken.”

Oh. Jim’s gaze slid down the display of whole roasting chickens. Bones would be home after six, maybe six-thirty would be the earliest time for dinner. If they hurried, they could be home before four. Grabbing potatoes, bunches of herbs, green beans, onions, garlic… Jim sprinted through the store with Jo hanging on to the sides of the cart and squealing in delight as they rounded corners.

“Anything else?” 

Jim had addressed the question to himself, but Joanna piped up, “Daddy and I used to make pie with Gramma McCoy.”

Pie? Jim wasn’t sure if this was a trap like the ice cream or a genuine suggestion.

Pointing towards the bakery section, Jo’s brown eyes met his with nothing but earnest hope, “He likes rhubarb.”

“Not peach?”

She rolled her eyes, but fondly, “Peach is for cobbler.”

Selecting a pie, he handed it to Jo for safekeeping and pushed the laden cart towards the checkouts.

As they waited in line Jim realized there was one more thing to do. Holding his breath, he sent a message to Leonard’s comm: _Important: have a shower at the hospital and come straight home for dinner. We have company._


	3. Chapter 3

Scrambling to prepare a roast chicken dinner at least kept Jim from freaking out at what could happen when Elder-Bones got home.

Six-fifteen and the chicken was resting, vegetables were keeping warm, and there was a small pot of gravy on the stove. Collapsing on the couch next to Joanna, he forced his eyes open when she brandished a padd and said, “You’re supposed to sign-off on my reading.”

“How do I know that you’ve been reading?”

Her gaze slid down to the padd for a moment and Jim a little internal quiver of pride that he’d been _right_. Biting her lip, she looked back up and offered, “I could read to you now?” 

That sounded like an outstanding idea so far as Jim was concerned. Just shy of eight hours looking after her and he was somehow more tired than after PT. “That sounds good. What’ve you got?”

“I have Fantastic Mr Fox?”

An animal book? Why not. Sitting up further with a nod, he was surprised when she moved to settle against his side. 

Sensing his confusion, she called up the book and matter of factly explained, “You’re supposed to look too in case I get stuck.” Angling the padd so they both could see, she cleared her throat and started, “Down in the valley there were three farms…”

The book was not what Jim had expected, but he found himself immediately enjoying it. She was a confident reader too: only stumbling occasionally. He remembered reading to his mother when he was little; the way they’d take turns reading short chapters. Before Frank. Swiping to start the next chapter, Jo leaned closer into his side and Jim caught himself smiling.

Lost in the story, Jim almost didn’t hear the front door slide open. He _did_ hear the tread of three weary steps and then Bones’ abrupt pause and gasp of, “What in the world?”

Head snapping up, Jo ignored her padd clattering to the floor in favor of launching herself across the room with a cry of, “Daddy!” She couldn’t have weighed twenty-five kilos, but she bowled Leonard over as if she weighed a hundred. 

Clasping her tightly in his arms, Leonard both laughed and cried as he sat on the floor and held his daughter close. He’d only seen her once in the past year, Jim knew, and not even for Christmas. Jocelyn had somehow arranged that Leonard’s court ordered visit to Georgia fell between Christmas and New Years, rather than either day.

Giving the McCoys a moment, Jim carefully picked up the discarded padd and set it on the table. When he eventually looked up Leonard was watching him with an expression Jim couldn’t quite read, eyes wet. Joanna’s face was buried tightly against her father’s neck, a sure sign she was similarly overcome with emotion.

After a moment, Joanna said something that was muffled in the collar of her father’s uniform. Patting her back, Leonard gently asked, “What was that, sweetpea?”

Pulling back so she could meet her father’s eyes, Jo said, “Mr. Jim brought me flowers.” 

“Did he now?” Leonard’s eyes crinkled and he glanced over the top of his daughter’s head to Jim.

She tugged on his shoulder until he looked down again and added, “And we cooked you dinner.” A smile tugged at the corner of Leonard’s mouth that made hope kindle in Jim’s chest that he might have a slight reprieve before the yelling and the skinning started. “It’s roast chicken.”

Leonard pressed an impulsive kiss to Jo’s forehead. “It smells amazing in here.” Looking over her head again he softly said, “I didn’t know you could make roast chicken.”

Jim shrugged, unsure what to say but, “It never really came up.” 

Leonard smiled in a soft way Jim hadn’t seen before, then moved as if he’d just realized he was on the floor. With a gentle nudge to Jo, he drew them both to their feet, “We’d better eat while it’s warm.” He tilted his chin towards the kitchen in a way that had Jim scrambling up from the couch and hurrying to set out plates. 

Leonard carved with a practiced ease that made Jim wonder if he’d done it before, sitting down for family dinners in Georgia. Without a dining table they ate in the living area, plates on their laps and glasses of water on the coffee table. Jo was wedged between them on the couch, keeping up a nonstop monologue of her day from waking up in Georgia to the present moment. When the _Tellarite throwing stars_ made an appearance in the story, Leonard leaned forwards to look over Joanna and fix Jim with a _look_.

It wasn’t what Jim had expected. Sure, it made something clench uncomfortably in his bowels, but upon closer inspection Leonard didn’t look murderous so much as… amused?

Still, Jim hedged, “It was Captain Pike’s idea.” Better safe than sorry.

Leonard snorted, shook his head, and went back to his chicken. Thankfully, Joanna continued as if she hadn’t heard the interjection. How she was managing to eat and breathe and talk so much was beyond Jim, but her dinner was steadily disappearing from her plate.

When they all finished Jim made to get up, but was stopped by a hand on his knee, “You have a seat, Jim. I’ve got it. You too, sweetpea.”

Leonard puttered in the kitchen, loading dishes into the sanitizer and putting away the leftovers. On the couch Jo twisted to beam up at Jim, obviously as pleased as he was with how the dinner had been received. 

A few minutes later Leonard returned, carefully balancing three plates of pie. Passing them out, he sank back into the couch with a groan of bliss. “How’d you know this was my favorite?”

Jim grinned and risked, “A little ninja told me.”

The older man chuckled in reply, taking a large bite and rolling his eyes in exaggerated enjoyment. It wasn’t even seven-thirty when dessert was over, but Leonard looked at Jo and declared, “Bedtime.”

“But…”

“It’s late in Georgia, Jo.” Leonard’s expression softened and he offered, “You go get ready and I’ll be in to tell you a story, okay?”

Less reluctantly, she set down her plate and headed into Leonard’s bedroom for her bag. She had to be tired, no matter her assertions otherwise.

When the door closed behind her, Jim set down his own plate and said, “I, uh, put clean sheets on your bed and there’s an extra cot in my room. I wasn’t sure what you’d want, but...”

Placing a warm hand on the younger man’s knee to make him pause, Leonard said, “That’s perfect, Jim. Thanks.” The nervousness was palpable, so he decided to simply lance the boil: “So what I don’t quite understand is how you came to be picking Joanna up at the shuttleport when I didn’t know she was coming to town.”

Flushing in embarrassment, Jim admitted, “You forgot your comm when you were doing your Wednesday shift and messages came in from someone called Honey. I wasn’t thinking anything when I picked it up, didn’t mean to read the message, it just startled me when I was studying and then my thumb bumped the screen and it sent an autoreply.” However implausible it sounded, it was the truth. Aware he was rambling but unable to stop, Jim continued, “I didn’t realize it was about Jo coming. I, uh, thought it was a woman. I was going to mention it to you, but I completely forgot and then I didn’t see you on Thursday and then I only remembered this morning and…”

“Hey,” Leonard gave Jim’s knee a gentle squeeze, “It’s okay.”

“Really?” Jim was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he couldn’t quite hide his incredulity. “I mean, I thought you were going to kill me or something.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “Kill you?”

“Slowly. And they’d never find the body.”

A moment of stunned silence, then Leonard laughed. _Laughed_. Knee slapping guffaws that shook his entire frame until he slumped down on the couch and could barely gasp, “Good one, Jim,” as he patted the other man’s leg.

Good one? Jim couldn’t believe the stress ulcer he’d been nursing all day was simply dismissed as _good one_.

“Daddy!” The moment was broken by Joanna calling from the bedroom.

Leonard exhaled long and shaky, as if he still couldn’t quite believe his daughter was in the other room. Fixing Jim with an expression that had too many emotions rolled into it, there was a husk to his voice as he said, “duty calls” and hauled himself up from the couch.

It was a prolonged good night. As he tidied the kitchen and settled down with a padd of homework, Jim could hear the rise and fall of Leonard’s voice even though the words were indistinct. Halfway through a problem set for warp physics, he didn’t notice Leonard was done until a gentle bump on his shoulder caught his attention.

Leonard was standing over the sofa, soft smile on his face as he held a beer in one hand and offered another to Jim.

Accepting the drink with a smile of his own, Jim set aside his padds and stretched. “She going to sleep okay in there?”

“Already out cold. I think you tired her out.” Sensing Jim tense he chuckled, “In a good way,” eyes dancing as he held up his hand innocently, “I’m not feeling remotely murderous.”

Jim bobbed his head, relieved, and took a long sip of his drink.

Drawl lengthening because he was exhausted after a day in surgery, no matter how happy he’d been to see his baby girl, Leonard took another sip of beer and scrubbed a hand over his face as he considered, “I’m off tomorrow. I was going to do an afternoon shift in the clinic on Sunday but someone else can cover. Monday… What time is she going?”

“Three-thirty.

“I’ll swap my day for a swing shift.” Kicking his legs out further, he asked, “Sounds like you gave her a good tour of the academy. What do you think we should do tomorrow?”

Jim had done a few searches on his padd while the chicken was in the oven. “There’s an Earth food festival at the Ferry Building this weekend: you could take a ride over for lunch then walk to the Exploratorium. They’re doing a zero-G room there this month so you could take her to try it out, then maybe the aquarium? Oh, and there’s a celebration of music from Federation planets in Golden Gate Park on Sunday with performances and workshops where you can try the instruments. Gaila said it’s supposed to be pretty kid friendly; I commed her to ask because she’s volunteering this year. And there’s going to be a big picnic area— she offered to get you a reserved space in the premium picnic area.”

Glancing sideways rather than turning his head, Leonard lightly said, “I noticed a distinct lack of ‘we’ in your suggestions. You busy?”

“Huh?” Jim hadn’t expected that. The other man had spent months grouching that he never got time with his little girl.

Making himself turn to meet Jim’s eyes, Leonard tentatively said, “It’s last minute so I know you’re probably busy and you’ve already done so much, but if you’re not, and you’d want to, it’d be great if you’d like to join us.” 

Jim had to swallow in surprise before he could reply, “Are you kidding, Bones? I mean, I’m exhausted after today, but I’d love to hang out with Jo tomorrow.” Leonard’s eyes crinkled as he began to smile and Jim couldn’t help adding, “Both of you.”

Leonard smiled more broadly then grabbed the remote for the holo, turning down the volume before pulling up a documentary they’d started the week before but not finished. Jim set aside his homework and they slumped lower on the couch with their beers, shoulders almost touching. 

When the film ended Leonard roused himself from where he’d started to drift off to find Jim in a similar state. Nudging the other man with his shoulder, he offered, “She’s going to be up early. We’d best get some sleep.”

They took turns in the bathroom before settling down to sleep in Jim’s room, both feeling more awake after going through their evening routines.

“So,” Jim frowned in the dark, oh so casual yet somehow sure he wasn’t fooling Leonard at all as he asked, “Honey?”

“It’s her name, Jim. ‘Bout as many people call her that as Jocelyn.” There was a rustle as Leonard rolled over to face the other man, “Ever since she was little.”

“You’re not…”

Even without being able to see Jim’s face, Leonard read the sentiment correctly, “What? Looking to get back with her?” He gave a little snort of disbelief. “We’re divorced for a reason, Jim. A _good_ reason. I just changed it back to that to remind myself to be civil. We’d started talking about Jo maybe coming out in August. Wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that.” 

In the dark honesty came surprisingly easily, unease evident in his voice as Jim admitted, “Guess it kind of rocked my world when I thought you were flying out a hookup.”

“Rocked your world?” Jim could sense Leonard’s eyebrow raise. “Jesus, Jim. If I’d known that’s all it would take I’d have done it months ago.”

There was a pause, then in a slightly strangled voice, Jim asked, “You think about rocking my world?”

A snort was the reply, followed by: “You wish.” 

And the thing was: Jim did. He _really_ did. 

More gently, Leonard said, “Go to sleep, Jim.” There was a rustle of blankets as he rolled into a more comfortable position, then quietly added, “Thanks for today.”

There was a foot of space between Jim’s bed and Leonard’s cot, but as they fell asleep it felt more intimate than when they’d shared a blanket on survival training the previous semester.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday in the tourist throngs of San Francisco. With a child. Jim still wasn’t sure how he’d survived it, but it had been worth it to see how Jo utterly adored her father. Not to mention how Bones kept making little sideways glances at her, as if he still couldn’t believe that she was here and she was _his_.

Leonard and Jim went to bed at nine o’clock that night, _nine_ , in order to get up on Sunday and do it all again. 

Monday morning and Jim pried open his eyes when his comm buzzed on his desk. Leonard’s cot was empty, the blanket carefully pulled up. A glance at his chrono confirmed it was 0755— the others were probably having breakfast. Jim didn’t have class until 0930, so he rolled over under his quilt and reached out to snag his comm. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he unlocked the device to find a message from Gaila that was a string of exclamation marks followed by a link to the SF Chronicle lifestyle section. Huh. Jim clicked the link and felt his jaw drop at the huge photo, right under the masthead. _Weekend Review: Music Across the Stars festival a major hit_ was the caption, with five little stars. The photo must have been taken after lunch. The remains of their picnic was mostly tidied away, although a container of grapes and their bottles of water were balanced on Leonard’s backpack. Jim’s blue blanket was a bright contrast against the grass and made them stand out as the front and center focal point of the photo with a sea of other picnickers stretching out behind them. 

Leonard was stretched out on his back, arms extended to either side and an easy smile on his face. Even with sunglasses hiding his eyes, he looked happy. Joanna was on one side, half turned to face her father as she used his arm as a pillow. Jim was on the other side, also stretched out on his back, in the middle of saying something that seemed to be making Jo giggle. From the angle of the photo it looked like he was also resting his head on Leonard’s other arm.

Holy shit. Jim looked more closely and something lurched in surprise in his stomach. No wonder they made the lifestyle section: they looked like a _family_.

Swallowing hard, Jim forced himself to get out of his warm bed and pull on a pair of sweats before sauntering into the shared living space. Leonard usually skimmed the local news in the morning, and sure enough he was prodding at a padd while Jo took a shower. The moment he hit Lifestyle was obvious as he froze with his hand hovering in mid-air. One eyebrow slowly made a break up his forehead and Leonard seemed to skip breathing for a moment before he glanced up quickly and asked, “You see this?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jim nodded, trying for nonchalance and utterly failing, “Gaila sent it.” Best not to mention the exclamation marks.

Leonard nodded, tilted his head to scrutinize it for a moment, then remarked, “It’s a good photo.” Tapping twice to save it to his padd, he swiped to the next section.

Just like that.

It took a moment for Jim’s tongue to unglue from the roof of his mouth.

Then Jo appeared dressed for the day and Jim had to quickly eat breakfast so they could walk him to his first class. It was a surprisingly bittersweet goodbye outside of the lecture theater: when he bent down Jo threw her arms around his neck and held on until he lifted her into the air. The bustle of other cadets around him seemed to dim as she somehow gripped him even more tightly and said, “See you next time, Mr. Jim.”

He gave her a squeeze in reply and said, “You bet, Little Bones.” Reluctantly setting her down, he found Leonard watching him with an inscrutable expression. 

Meeting Jim’s gaze, the expression softened and the older man waved a hand towards the double doors, “You’d better go. Don’t want a tardy from Xian’re.”

Jim nodded, giving them a wave as he made for the class, “Safe flight, Jo.”

She waved back enthusiastically, keeping it up until the doors closed behind him, “Bye!”

**********

Classes and a lunchtime study group would normally monopolize Jim’s attention all day, but thoughts of the weekend kept bubbling up: Jo’s laughter when Jim helped her turn mid-air somersaults in the zero-g room, Bones’ pride when his daughter was the only kid brave enough to volunteer for a Vulcan lute demonstration, the easy smile on the older man’s face in the photo.

The photo. Jim covertly minimized his notes and called up the image of them at the picnic. Something fluttered in his chest and he groaned, internally. He had it _bad_ ; there was no denying that any more. He just wished he had a clue of what to do about it.

His tactics seminar was eventually dismissed and Jim tiredly made his way back across campus. He couldn’t face the commissary, but also couldn’t remember what leftovers they might have. Deciding it was at least worth it to drop off his padd and check the fridge, he skirted the PT fields and headed towards the Cochrane Residences. The door to their dorm slid open and Jim paused in surprise just inside the threshold, inhaling deeply in appreciation, “You got pizza.”

“From that place you like in Sausalito.” Leonard straightened up with a smile, adding, “And beer.”

Jim didn’t quite understand. “I thought you were on swing shift?”

“I asked to trade. Thought I could do with the night off. You complaining?”

“Fuck no.” Jim dropped into the sofa and grabbed the offered plate out of Leonard’s hands with a grin, piling three slices onto it immediately. Stuffing a bite into his mouth, even as the hot cheese burned the skin on the roof of his mouth, he nodded his appreciation and sank further down into the couch.

Leonard waited until the younger man had finished two slices of pizza and started on the third to say, “What’s up, Jim?”

“What?” Jim’s innocent eyebrow raise was spoiled by the toppings sliding off his slice of pizza and falling wetly onto the plate.

“You’ve been flighty all weekend, even after you fessed up about how Jo came to be here.”

Jim froze, hand still hovering in mid air. Had Jo thought something seemed off?

Sensing the concern, Leonard hastened to reassure, “Oh no, not so she’d notice. You’re just normally obnoxiously confident and I noticed you seemed a bit skittish at times, is all.”

Obnoxiously confident. It sounded like an insult, but he didn’t think the other man had necessarily meant it as such. Unsure that this was _the moment_ , Jim hesitated for so long his opportunity was lost.

Fortunately, Leonard wasn’t inclined to simply let it drop. “Look, I guess I’ll just go there, and we can never mention it again if it turns out to be a spectacularly bad idea, but I was looking at that photo from yesterday and I guess I got to thinking that we looked good.”

“Good?” The word came out with a rasp to it, as if the younger man’s throat was suddenly dry.

Carefully watching Jim’s face, Leonard gently said, “And it suddenly occurred to me that if you felt the same that might explain a lot.”

Jim didn’t reply; had no idea how to reply.

Leonard seemed to understand, though, as he continued, “Dating scares the hell out of me,” he held up a forestalling hand, “and not for the reasons you’re probably thinking.” Satisfied when Jim put down his pizza and appeared to be listening he started to tell his story for the first time: “Do you know how Jocelyn got sole custody in this day and age? Stability.” Leonard’s voice tightened with emotion, “They said I was unstable and unfit to be an involved father to my little girl.”

Jim made a sound of negation high in his throat, but Leonard shook his head.

“You didn’t see me then. On the shuttle: that was _after_ my grandmother hauled me out of a motel outside of Atlanta and took me home for a month to get cleaned up enough to be able to keep it pulled together for five minutes in front of a Starfleet recruiter. I took it bad when my dad died. I’d tried so hard and failed. When the cure was discovered just weeks later I lost it: I’d killed my father. I can’t even remember some of those days.” Emotion bubbled up and he had to take a quick sip of water before continuing, voice rough, “Honey was patient at first; tried to be understanding of what I was going through, even though we’d had our ups and downs even before my dad got sick. I didn’t really realize how bad I was. Thought I could heal myself or some shit and made an even bigger mess of it. Bombarded her with messages that she couldn’t take Jo away. Refused to go to therapy...”

Tentatively, Jim slid a hand across the back of the couch until he could give Leonard’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. He didn’t know if the gesture would be welcome, but felt he had to do something.

Expression softening, Leonard leaned into the contact, seeming to draw strength for a moment before continuing soberly, “I’m never going to get much in the way of custody, hell, unless I get a dirtside posting after we’re commissioned I’ll be lucky to see her in person outside of the occasional furlough or shore leave, but it had been left such that I wasn’t even guaranteed _that_. I owe it to Jo to do better than that: to show them that I am _stable_ and I am _fit_.” Carefully meeting Jim’s eyes, he said, “So dating scares the hell out of me, because I can’t just ask anyone to be a part of that.”

And there was the dismissal Jim had been expecting, even though until then he hadn’t fully appreciated why.

“Hey,” Waiting until Jim’s gaze rose from where it had dropped to their knees, Leonard asserted, “The thing is, Jim, you sure as hell aren’t just anyone.”

What? _What_? Jim felt distinctly like there wasn’t enough air in their room. He licked his lips and weakly asked, “What’re you saying, Bones?”

“I’m saying I never thought you’d want this choice, not now, but here it is: you can be my best friend and her Uncle Jim, and when she comes out to visit we’ll cook dinners together and do fun things at the weekend.”

As the pause stretched, Jim prompted, “Or?”

Trying to make sure the words came out right, Leonard carefully said, “No one can predict the future. Things happen and people change, both of us know all about that and I’d never try to keep something going that’s not working, but if you’re ready to be serious, if you’d have me, it kind of took me by surprise just how I feel about you, until I saw that photo.”

It was convoluted, but Jim thought he could follow it. Giving Leonard’s tense shoulder a squeeze, he asked, “Do I still get to be called Uncle Jim?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “You’d like that?”

Unsure how to explain just what it would mean, Jim nodded.

“What’d I do to deserve you?”

Smiling innocently, Jim suggested, “Threw up on my shoes?”

Leonard scowled, but couldn’t quite mask his relieved smile, “Infant.”

Giddiness was welling up in Jim and it made him careless with his secrets, “You know she asked me on Friday if I was your boyfriend.”

Eyebrow raising in surprise, Leonard considered his previous behavior, “Did she say how she got that idea?”

“Eavesdropping.”

Leonard looked half annoyed, half proud.

Jim laughed, unable to help himself because the look was so _Bones_.

Eventually, Leonard’s lip twitched, unable to maintain a firm line. Chuckling as well, he slid along the couch with a warm, “Get over here” and Jim wasn’t going to resist for a moment.

 

**_Five months later_ **

 

“Daddy!”

“Jojo!” 

Leonard took off running and they crashed together in the middle of the shuttleport concourse. Jim followed more sedately, weaving his way through the bustling passengers while also giving them a moment alone.

“Uncle Jim!” Jo caught sight of him over her father’s shoulder and pulled back from Leonard only to launch herself at the younger man. He caught her easily, swinging her up for a quick hug.

Shouldering his daughter’s bag, Leonard took her hand in his and waited for a moment while she grabbed Jim’s hand before asking, “How was your flight sweetpea?”

Excitedly, she launched into the story: “It was all foggy and we couldn’t see the ground until,” she made a zooming sound effect that had something clench in Leonard’s stomach, “we landed.” 

Sensing the other man would probably prefer a different topic, Jim jiggled Jo’s arm to catch her attention and asked, “The MOMA is doing a huge exhibition on kinetic— moving sculptures. There’s a workshop on Saturday where you can go and try to make them yourself. I got a few tickets: sound interesting?”

“Yes!”

Leonard interjected then, steering them towards the exit as he said, “We’ll do Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Miss Gaila’s coming over as well because she’s never had a proper one before.”

“Is Jim cooking?”

Leonard chuckled and raised an amused eyebrow at the younger man over her head as he replied, “You bet.” He’d come home the week before to find Jim practicing something unholy involving sweet potatoes and marshmallow.

“Can we have pie?”

Jim nodded and assured, “Two kinds!” Her squeal of delight made warmth blossom in his chest; she was wearing her jean jacket, too. He wondered if Jocelyn realized it was Joanna’s take on cadet reds. It was her second visit since June: she’d flown out again for the last weekend in August before the fall semester started. This visit, _actual Thanksgiving Day_ was something that had nonetheless come as a surprise when Jocelyn had put it on the table. He could still remember the stunned look on Leonard’s face when he’d glanced up from his padd. Jo was staying until Sunday as well: four nights. They’d be exhausted by the end, but Jim wouldn’t have it any other way.

Twenty-four hours later Jim collapsed onto the cushions they’d set on the floor for extra seating, finally able to relax now that dinner had been pulled off: turkey, stuffing, gravy, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, green beans and _two kinds of pie_. Jim’s feet hurt, his back hurt, and if he were honest he was uncomfortably full after making a valiant attempt at a third helping. How his Grandma Kirk used to do this every year was beyond him.

Leonard chuckled and wrapped a sluggish arm around his boyfriend, similarly sprawled on the cushions and halfway to dozing off under the weight of his full belly. They’d eaten at the coffee table with the bounty spread out buffet style on their breakfast bar: the only way to fit four for dinner in ‘fleet cadet housing. Jo had chattered excitedly all through dinner, catching them up on school and friends and plans for the weekend. Jim had been animated as well, although obviously initially a little worried that they were all enjoying the meal. Gaila had been a breath of fresh air at the party; she seemed to pick up on Jim’s mood and kept up a steady stream of questions about human harvest festivals and compliments on the food. Not to mention that Jo had quickly warmed to her as well.

Looking up to the couch, he couldn’t help but smile: Jo was perched on Gaila’s lap as the Orion braided intricate patterns into her hair. The girl’s eyes were closed and a blissful smile was on her face; a scattering of pie crumbs clung to the corner of her mouth. Jim exhaled heavily and Leonard bent down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

A satisfied murmur was the younger man’s reply, lips curling into a smile even as his eyes remained closed. They were _done_. Jim had started cooking shortly after breakfast, and despite the overabundance they’d made a concerted, albeit failed, attempt to eat everything. Maybe they’d just sleep right there on the floor. He hugged Jim more tightly, exchanging a smile with Gaila when she glanced up from Jo’s hair. 

A year and a half ago he’d never have believed it.

His family.


End file.
